Without Love
by MarchingbandGLEEK XD
Summary: Glee does Without Love. Kurt, Sam Mercedes And Blaine Sing it! Cause it's An Awesome Song like that! 3 :D R&R Please Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

**I'm in love with a Song. Called Without Love By Hairspray Newer version. I wish Glee would do this song, That would Be Awesome! :D But here is the story. I hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or Hairspray**

**Warnings: Whatever i decide to put in here...**

**Pairings: Klaine, Samcedes.**

**A story Awaits.**

(Kurt,**Blaine,**_Mercedes,__**Sam,**_All,) (**Kurt Blaine**) (Sam Mercedes)

"Mr. Schue, Me Sam, Mercedes And Blaine Have Prepared a Song for Valentines Day I know It's Like a week Away. but we couldn't wait." Kurt said Excitedly.

"Alright, You guys Have the Floor." Mr. Schue Smiled. The four Got up and took there spots in front of the room.

Kurt Whispered into Brad's ear to tell them what song the are singing.

The first few notes started to play And Blaine started to sing.

**once i was a selfish fool**

**Who never understood**

**never looked inside myself**

**Though on the outside, i looked good!**

**Then we met and you made me**

**The man i am today**

**Kurt, i'm in love with you**

**No matter what you weigh**

**'Cause...**

Without love

**Life is like the seasons with**

**No summer**

Without love

**Life is rock 'n' roll without**

**A drummer**

**Kurt, i'll be yours forever**

**'Cause I never wanna be**

Without love

**Kurt, never set me free**

**No, i ain't lyin'**

**Never set me free, Kurt,**

**No, no, no!**

_Living in the ghetto_

_Black is everywhere ya go_

_Who'd 've thought i'd love a Boy_

_With skin as white as winter's snow_

_**In my ivory tower**_

_**Life was just a hostess snack**_

_**But now i've tasted chocolate**_

_**And i'm never going back**_

('Cause without love

Life is like a beat that you can't follow

Without love

Life is doris day at the Apollo

Darling, i'll be yours forever

'Cause i never wanna be

Without love

So darlin never set me free,

Oh, I'm yours forever

Never set me free,No, no, no!) *Mercedes And Sam Danced with Eachother Happily*

**If i'm left without my babydoll**

**I don't kno wat ill do**

Blaine, i've got to break out

So that i can get my hands on you *Kurt Blushed*

_**And Boy, if i can't touch you**_

_**and i'm gonna lose control**_

_**Cedes, you're my black white Princess**_

_**I've found my blue-eyed soul**_

_Sweet freedom is our goal_

**Kurt, i wanna kiss ya! *Blaine Sang desperatly to Kurt***

Let me out at the next tole

'Cause without love

_Life is like a prom that won't invite us_

Without Love

**Life's getting my big break and laryngitis**

Without love

_**Life's a '45' when you can't buy it**_

Without Love

Life is like my Dad on a diet *It wasn't a lie, lmfao, Kurt thought*

Like a week that's only mondays

Only ice cream never sundaes

Like a circle with no center

Like a door marked "do not enter!"

Darlin i'll be yours forever

'Cause i never wanna be

Without love

now you've captured me

without love

I surrender happily

without love

Seaweed never set me free

no no no

I ain't lying

never set me free

no no no

no i don't wanna live

without love

Darlin you have best believed me,

never leave me

without love

At the end of the Song, Everybody Hugged. Kurt And Blaine Kissed. "Get Some" Puck yelled. "Wanky" Santana sang.

"That was awesome You guys. I think we found our Opening Number for Regionals!" Mr. Schue Said Excitedly. Everybody Cheered.

_**Eh, I guess that was all i could Come up with. Sam Was Penny and Mercedes was Seaweed. Kurt was tracy and Blaine was Link. Yes I know I changed the Lyrics a Bit and Switched it around, Don't hurt meh! :P But If you loved Please Review! And If you liked this one you can Check out some of my other stories Too! Anyways, Thanks for reading! :D**_


	2. Not an Update but please read!

**Hey guys I am changing my name in two days, so basically I'm giving you a two day notcie sorry I haven't updated I just wanted to let you all new name will be XxXYoulovedmeanywaysXxX It's based from a song. Anyways that's it.**

**~ Scout.  
><strong>


End file.
